El fin de una era
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Si algo sabemos es que todo es efímero, es decir, pasajero, así como los dragones, ellos no llegaron para quedarse, llegaron para dejar una enseñanza y después simplemente irse. Hipo lo sabe bien, es mayor y es el ultimo jinete de dragones, que pronto se reunirá con sus amigos, pero antes, tiene un ultimo paseo que dar.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia que les vengo a compartir sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Se sentía débil, muy cansado, sabía que no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo, pero, se hallaba en completa paz.

Se encontraba en su cama, rodeado de sus hijos y nietos.

Valka, su madre, Bocon, su maestro, ya no estaban. Sus amigos le habían dejado hacía años, y Astrid, su lady, el día en que partió al Valhalla fue como si lo que quedaba de él se hubiese ido también. Pero ya no importaba, sabía que pronto se reuniría con todos.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos, el abuelo necesita descansar, podremos venir mañana cuando esté mejor.- dijo su hijo, el actual jefe de la aldea, un hombre de casi 40 años, era la viva imagen de Hipo a aquella edad, a excepción de los ojos, estos eran azules, como los de su difunta amada. Aunque trataba de parecer firme, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, él sabía lo que le pasaría a su padre.

Con una ultima despedida los vio a todos salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Hipo miro a sus paredes, todas llenas de recuerdos; armas hechas por él en su juventud, los dibujos que hizo durante su vida; Bocon riendo junto a Estoico, de su padre y madre bailando, Astrid montando a Tormenta, Brutacio y su gallina junto a Brutilda que por alguna razón cargaba una oveja, Patapez leyendo un libro y Patán posando con un porte de valentía, Heather también estaba ahí junto a su hermano Dagur, y estaba él mismo de joven abrazando a su amigo Chimuelo.

Chimuelo.

Cuando llegó el final de la última batalla los dragones se fueron. No hubo explicación alguna, sólo extendieron sus alas y se alzaron en vuelo hacia el horizonte.

Hipo tenía 27 años y no lo entendía en aquel entonces, pero ahora lo veía con mayor claridad que nunca. Los dragones no llegaron a su mundo para ser enemigos, llegaron para que las personas entendieran que la vida no era solo matar, llegaron para hacer el mundo más grande, para enseñar que también había belleza. Con ellos empezó y terminó una era, la era en la que Vikingos y dragones volaban juntos en el cielo.

Observó la vieja montura de Chimuelo en la esquina de la cama, y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento. Parecía que toda la isla estaba en una silenciosa paz, expectante a algo, hasta que Hipo lo percibió.

Escuchó el susurro del viento desde su ventana, y luego la madera del suelo crujió.

No se sorprendió cuando abrió sus ojos y vio la gran mirada verde como la suya frente a él, sólo sonrió, y la criatura, tan negra como la noche, le devolvió el gesto, así como la primera vez, en la que era solo un chico de 15 años.

Hipo levantó su mano con la palma y dedos extendidos, la furia nocturna la miro un momento, luego cerró sus ojos y se acercó a la mano,

El viejo hombre acarició la escamosa piel de la nariz de su amigo, este abrió sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza, de la nada, comenzó a echar las cobijas de Hipo a un lado, él al principio pensó que lo hacía para acostarse a su lado, pero el dragón pronto comenzó a empujarlo, incitando a que se levantara. Logró hacer que se sentara en la orilla de la cama encorvado.

La bestia se vio más animada y se escurrió en la habitación, regresando unos instantes después con su montura.

Hipo lo miro cansado, sin saber cómo decirle que eso ya no era posible, más el Furia Nocturna le dejo la montura a sus pies y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del hombre con un quejido.

-Vamos,bebé llorón, sabes que yo… no...- fue interrumpido por Chimuelo, quien atrajo su cola, enseñándole la vieja prótesis que un joven Hipo le había hecho hacía años para permitirle volar por sí solo, y comenzó a morderla hasta que cayó al suelo, luego lo observó fijamente, era casi como si le hablara.

" _Sólo una última vez"_

Hipo se levantó tambaleante, y procedió a ponerle la silla, los arneses, la vieja cola roja y las barras que permitían controlarla desde un pedal.

Como último se quitó su propia prótesis y de un cajón sacó la vieja, se sintió extraño al utilizarla y muchos de sus huesos dolían pero lo olvidó cuando Chimuelo empujó su cabeza entre sus piernas y lo impulsó para que cayera en la silla en su espalda.

El dragón salió por la ventana y escaló para llegar al techo, se tomaron unos momentos para apreciar el pueblo. Berk, aquella isla 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza, el lugar donde vivido una gran vida, llena de aventuras, amigos y amor.

Enganchó su pierna metálica en el pedal y le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello a Chimuelo.

-Es hora, amigo.- susurró.

La bestia abrió sus alas, y con un impulso se elevó en el aire, sobrevolando la isla, y dejandola atras.

Hipo cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del viento chocando su cara, sintiéndose libre y feliz de nuevo.

Volaron por horas, hasta que llegó el amanecer, ya estaban muy lejos de Berk, e Hipo sabía que debían volver, pero algo se lo impidió, un brillo chocó en su vista periférica, al volver la mirada vió una pequeña isla, "debió de ser el reflejo de algún metal en la playa" pensó, sin embargo, hizo que Chimuelo aterrizara en la playa de la isla.

Nunca había estado ahí, o al menos, no que recordara. Se mantuvo en la espalda del dragón y decidieron adentrarse en el bosque del centro de la isla.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no parecía que alguna vez hubiese sido habitada por humanos o criaturas.

Entonces algo sucedió, un ruido de pisadas, Chimuelo levantó sus orejas, y movió su cabeza tratando de encontrar el origen, hasta que se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a correr, en dirección al centro de la isla.

Hipo se aferró con fuerza a la silla, rezando a todos los dioses que sus manos no fallaran y le hicieran caer.

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que Chimuelo fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse. Hipo abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta en qué momento los cerró, y observó la gran cueva frente a ellos.

-Vamos, Chimuelo.- dijo armándose de valor, el animal avanzó en la oscuridad, la cual no duró mucho por los pequeños y controlados disparos de plasma del dragón.

Siguieron por muchos metros hasta que algo se los impidió, una gran barrera que llegaba hasta el techo de la cueva, que era de unos 20 metros de altura. Hipo bajó de su amigo y se aproximo a la barrera. Chimuelo abrió su boca y produjo un fuego constante que iluminó todo.

Hipo descubrió que aquello era nada más y nada menos que dos grandes puertas de madera tallada. Impulsado, el hombre empujó ambas con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que estas se abrieran al instante y que él cayera de rodillas, una gran luz clara lo cegó y tuvo que bajar la mirada al suelo, un suelo de mármol blanco.

Cuando pudo adaptarse a la iluminación logró ver algo frente a él, o más bien dos manos, una de hombre y otra de mujer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-preguntó preocupada una voz femenina. Hipo tomó varias manos y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Sí, sí, yo sólo...- tartamudeó avergonzado, sacudiendose sus ropas.

-No te preocupes, nadie notó tu torpe entrada.- bromeó una voz masculina, e Hipo sintió algo familiar en el tono.

Levantó su mirada y observó a aquellas personas, y se quedó estático. La chica era joven, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y el hombre no era mucho mayor, pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color.

-Pero ¿Co- cómo es que están...?.- Hipo no salía de su estupor, allí frente a él se encontraban Heather y Dagur, en carne y hueso. Estos sólo atinaron a reír.

-Tranquilo Hipo, mi hermano, no queremos que te desmayes, .- dijo Dagur poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hipo, Heather lo apartó y envolvió a Hipo en un abrazo .

-Todos te hemos estado estado esperando, los demás quieren verte.- le comento Heather cuando se separó.

Chimuelo se deslizó a su lado, y saludo a los hermanos con un inclinamiento de cabeza, empujó a Hipo por aquel salón que se abría ante ellos, con techos altos y pilares con esculturas talladas, en el centro una pequeña fuente en donde Cizalladura y Destrozo tomaban agua, habían varias puertas y pasillos alrededor, se decidió por ir a un pasillo en el que habían varias habitaciones con las puertas abiertas, de la primera escucho voces discutiendo, cuando echo un vistazo se encontró con una gran biblioteca, en una de la esquinas se encontraban Colmillo y Albóndiga durmiendo profundamente, y en el centro estaban unos jóvenes Patán y Patapez discutiendo.

-Ya te lo dije, Cara de pez, ¡Yo no tomé tus estúpidas tarjetas!.- gritaba Patan.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién más…- Patapez se quedó callado en cuanto notó la presencia en la puerta y lo vió, Patán iba a replicar pero el rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago y señaló a la puerta, ambos sonrieron ante Hipo y se aproximaron para saludarlo.

-Cuánto tiempo primo.- dijo Patan dandole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Es un gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros Hipo.- saludó Patapez.

-Aún no lo entiendo…- Hipo intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Patapez

-Después, Hipo, ahora tienes que buscar a los otros, te hemos echado de menos .- comentó y lo empujó fuera de la habitación para que continuara por el pasillo.

Tres habitaciones después sintió como si la temperatura aumentará y vio chispas salir de debajo de una puerta, Chimuelo se adelantó y la empujó dejándola abierta para que Hipo entrase.

Dentro, entre metales y armas, se encontraba Bocón afilando una espada en una máquina. cuando levanto la vista y vio al invitado detuvo la máquina y dejó la espada en una mesa.

-Qué bueno que ya hayas llegado, me faltaba alguien que me ayudase aquí, si dejo que Patán siga terminará incendiando el lugar.- bromeó el hombre acercándose a Hipo y dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿Tengo que continuar?.- Hipo ni siquiera se molestó en pedir una explicación, Bocón sólo asintió y lo dejó seguir con su camino.

En uno de los pasillos encontró un gran ventanal, que le permitía ver un extenso bosque y montañas, en el cielo se encontraban los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda en su dragón Eructo y Guacala, eran seguidos de cerca por Eret montado a Rompecraneos, lo vieron y le saludaron con la mano, para después seguir su carrera.

Hipo continuar caminando hasta que el pasillo terminó en unas puertas de vidrio que daban vista a un iluminado jardín, las abrió y salió. Era hermoso, con cientos de árboles y flores de colores, escuchó un suave tarareo y lo siguió hasta que llegó a un pequeño quiosco blanco, donde su madre se encontraba sentada en un banquillo tarareando con su padre recostado en sus piernas.

En cuanto su madre lo vio se levantó junto a su esposo con una sonrisa y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los tres se sumergieron en un cálido abrazo que fue apoyado por Chimuelo, quien se distrajo al instante cuando vio a Brincanubes.

-Al fin la familia está completa.- susurró su madre dándole un beso en la frente cuando se separaron.

-No tienes ni idea de cuán orgulloso estoy de ti, hijo.- Estoico puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo y lo miro sintiendo unas lágrimas escapar.- Has sido un hombre fuerte, valiente, inteligente y un gran líder y protector, pero lo más importante: has sido el mejor hijo que un padre pueda desear.

-Papá, Mamá, yo…- su madre puso un dedo en su boca, interrumpiendolo.

.-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, aún queda alguien que te espera.- le sonrió. Él asintió y llamó a Chimuelo, quien se acercó a Estoico tímido.

El gran Vikingo extendió su mano y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias, por traerlo con nosotros.- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego miró a Hipo por última vez y tomo la mano de Valka, regresando al quiosco.

Caminó adentrándose a un bosque, siguiendo un sendero que llevaba hasta un claro con una cascada.

Como en toda la isla, ese era un lugar tranquilo, vio en el cielo algo que no se había percatado antes; habían muchos dragones volando por doquier. Uno en especial llamó su atención, su color era completamente inconfundible; azul y con las alas amarillas, este se dirigio al claro y aterrizó a unos metros de él.

Hipo se aproximó al dragón y vio una figura femenina con una capucha sobre la cabeza que se preparaba para descender, en cuanto estuvo a su lado le extendió su mano para ayudarle, vio una mano pequeña y delicada que tomaba la suya -la cual, sin darse cuenta antes, ya no era la mano de un anciano, si no la de un muchacho- cuando la figura estuvo frente a él se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto lo que para Hipo era la cara del más hermoso angel que pudo haber encontrado, el cabello tan rubio como el oro trenzado, con una piel suave y clara que clamaba ser acariciada, labios pequeños y rosado y unos ojos grandes tan azules como el cielo observando con el más profundo y sincero amor, en ellos se pudo ver reflejado: un muchacho de no más de 20 años con aspecto rebelde, observando a la chica que amaba.

-Mi Lady.- susurró antes de abrazarla.

Ella no dijo nada hasta que se separaron después de unos minutos, parecía algo molesta.

-¿Astrid?... ¿estás..?- no pudo continuar, ya que fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero esta vez no fue por palabras o por una mano en su boca, si no que fue por un gran golpe en su estómago que le quitó el aire por unos segundos hasta que logró recuperarse,

-¿Eso por qué fue?.- preguntó el muchacho incorporándose.

-Por hacerme esperar.- masculló Astrid, quien de pronto tomo a Hipo por su traje y lo atrajo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, cuando se separaron, aun con sus frentes pegadas, susurró.- Y esto…

-... Por todo lo demás…- completó Hipo, vio a lo lejos que Chimuelo y Tormenta jugaban, no se molestó en hacer alguna pregunta, ya tendría toda la eternidad, en ese momento sólo quería disfrutar de estar en casa.

…..

El hijo mayor de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III entró a la habitación de su padre aquella mañana, encontrando a este en su cama, con una mano colgando a un costado de su cama y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, aquel que alguna vez fue llamado el mejor Jinete de dragones, el maestro y amigo de los dragones, había muerto en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Se hizo una ceremonia en su honor, siendo conmemorado como el mejor Jefe que hubo en Berk y como el protector de la paz.

Por los siguientes meses hubo algo que el actual jefe de la aldea no se pudo quitar de su cabeza: él estaba seguro de que la ventana de la habitación de su padre se encontraba cerrada cuando se retiraron por la noche, pero aquel día se encontraba completamente abierta, además de que encontró la antigua pierna metálica en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

El hijo mayor de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III había crecido escuchando las historias de sus padres y tíos acerca de los dragones, y como era que al principio eran enemigos pero que gracias a su padre se convirtieron en amigos y que dejaban que los vikingos los montasen, al principio creyó en las historias, luego creció dejó de hacerlo ante la falta de pruebas, pero ahora que revisaba las cosas de sus padres y encontraba cosas como libros y manuales de dragones, dibujos, armaduras, y dientes y escamas de gran tamaño se cuestionó si había hecho bien al no creer.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Cabe mencionar que ha sido muy difícil para mí escribir esto, he llorado mucho, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza, ya que sé que un día esto va a pasar, ya que creo que leí que la saga de películas va a terminar como empieza el primer libro, con la frase "Había dragones cuando era niño", se me hace horrible pensar en ello, ya que HTTYD es de mis historias favoritas, llevo un poco más de 5 años siguiendo la historia.**

 **La version de mi historia es que más o menos los dragones se extinguen o algo así, y que Hipo y todos los demás están en algún tipo de Valhalla con los dragones, así me lo imagino yo.**

 **Esto lo he empezado y terminado hoy mismo, tarde alrededor de 4 horas, muchas lagrimas, y una lista de reproducción de 19 canciones específicas para cada momento que se repitió una y otra vez.**

 **Se supone que esto iba a ser un fic más largo, pero, quiero publicar esto primero, ya vere despues si lo alargo (en ese explicaría toda mi historia de por qué se fueron los dragones).**

 **Espero que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer esto y que me dé su opinión.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
